


Don't Tell The Groom

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Jack and Nathan are getting married and Jack is planning the wedding.Operation Wedding is a go. Zoe gathers her forces to make sure it all goes off without a hitch.
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. If at first you don't succeed

"You've really agreed to this?" Zoe frowned at her father doubtfully, "and Nathan went along with it?" She knew her father and his fiancé. Nathan was high maintenance and her dad a more simple soul. This had the hallmarks of disaster written all over it.

Jack grinned. He actually bounced on his heels. Twice. "Yup. It's going to be epic." His smile was a little besotted. Zoe inwardly winced, she knew Eureka's propensity for mucking things up. She also knew her father's gift for misunderstanding certain things and Nathan's legendary temper. 

She stared at her father, noticing the glow, no doubt Nathan's doing, and the smug smile. Also probably Nathan's doing. She made up her mind. 

Opening her arms wide she hugged her slightly startled father "Way to go Dad." Squeezing him tight she added "anything I can do.?"

"No…. No…," he smiled "I got this" 

Zoe pushed her chair back and got her feet. "As long you're sure."

"I'm sure." He grinned at her.

Zoe watched him go, reaching over to her phone when she was certain he was out of earshot. 

Hitting speed dial 1 she spoke "Operation Wedding is a go. This is so not a drill."


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe gets more than she bargained for. 
> 
> Jack's got this...

Zoe tracked her dad to Cafe Diem. Which made sense, her dad was a creature of habit. She knew Vincent would guide him but she wasn't about to just trust. She needed to help.

Vincent was saying something about colours when Jack looked up, his expression when he saw Zoe standing there was mixture of resignation and exasperation. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a little card with some scraps of material attached. "The colours are blue, green and silver." He waved the card "these ones." Slipping an arm around Zoe he grinned at Vincent "so I can leave the cake and the catering in your capable hands."

Vincent managed to look gratified and insulted at the same time. "Of course Sheriff."

They shook on it. Jack turned his attention to his daughter. "Since I had the feeling that you didn't trust me to have this," Zoe looked a bit shame-faced at that and made a noise at that, Jack's smirk was a little predatory. "Therefore you get to take your future stepfather to his fitting."

Zoe gasped. "DAD" She wailed. 

Jack shook his head. "Nah, you want to help. This is the deal"

Zoe grumbled a bit, but nodded. "Okay. I'll do it " she stabbed a forefinger into her father's chest "But you owe me."

Jack was serious for a moment. "I just want him to be happy…. " he looked into the distance "without…." He swallowed. 

Zoe felt a lump in her throat. Nathan's return to Eureka had been difficult. Still brilliant, still sharp-tongued and sharper tempered but more obviously emotional than before, a lot of people didn't know how to deal with him.

Only Jack gave Nathan a stable base to hold on to while he struggled to find his footing. Jack's kindness had helped Nathan and brought the two men closer.

Now they were getting married.

"Now I have to check progress on the venue and you have a date with your stepfather." Jack was grinning as he walked away.

Zoe started to protest, Jack turned and gave her an irritating little wave.

Zoe contemplates stamping her foot like angry toddler.


End file.
